downfallahorroradventuregamefandomcom-20200215-history
Downfall Soundtrack
Note: This page is extremely messy and broken, I plan on fixing it later. The Downfall Soundtrack was composed entirely by Michal Michalski, knwon more by the pseudonym micAmic, the brother of developer Remigiusz Michalski. It was released for free with the freeware rerelease of Downfall - A Horror Adnveutre Game in 2015. * *: 1. Killing Memories This is the track that plays when the player starts a new game. It ends with the Downfall logo being splattered with blood. It spans 48 seconds. : * *: 2. Dead Bird's Song This is one of the default themes that plays through the game in certain scenes. It spans 2 minutes and 14 seconds. : * *: 3. Elviron This is another generic theme that plays through most of the game. It spans 1 minute and 52 seconds. : * *: 4. Always This is the theme that plays during 'depressive' scenes. It spans 2 minute and 6 seconds. : * *: 5. Dear Diary Location unknown. It spans 2 minute and 9 seconds. : * *: 6. My Pillar Of Reality Location unknown. It spans 52 seconds. : * *: 7. Devil Came Through Here This is the theme that plays in the more 'maniac' scenes. It spans 1 minute and 56 seconds. : * *: 8. We're Over The Bridge Now This plays during the scene when Joe and Ivy proclaim that their marriage has been dead for months and Joe's dream. It spans 2 minutes 47 seconds. : * *: 9. Temptation This is the theme that plays when the receptionist tries to seduce Joe to have 'sex' with her. It spans 2 minutes and 55 seconds. : * *: 10. This House Is My Castle This is the theme that plays on the main menu and gameover screen. It spans 3 minutes and 12 seconds. : * *: 11. Give It Back Location unknown. It spans 3 minute and 30 seconds. : * *: 12. Porn Music Plays when Agnes is introduced. It spans 3 minute and 19 seconds. : * *: 13. Sophie This is the theme that plays when Sophie trasnforms into a giant obese blob. It spans 1 minute and 13 seconds. : * *: 14. Cracks In The Mirror Plays during the endings. It spans 3 minutes and 21 seconds. : * *: 15. Going Crazy Location unknown. It spans 37 seconds. : * *: 16. This Ends With A Twist The theme that plays during the investigation scene. It spans 1 minute and 2 seconds. : * *: 17. A Thousand Shades Of Red The theme that plays during the endings and credits. It spans 3 minutes and 40 seconds. : * *: 18. Last Cigarette This is the theme that plays when Joe and Agnes share a cigarette together. It spans 3 minutes and 18 seconds. : * *: 19. Last Cigarette Version 2 A shorter variation of Last Cigarette. It seems to play in the scene when Billy goes into the cellar. It spans 1 minute and 19 seconds. : * *: 20. Tunnel Location unknown. It spans 11 seconds. : * *: 21. The Good Doctor This is the theme for Doctor Z. It spans 2 minutes and 11 seconds. : A Thousand Shades of Red - Lyrics : (Verse 1) : I felt these whispers were meant to guide me. : Their voice pulled (a) little trigger inside me. : (Chorus) : I fell and someone left, pick up my pieces smashed on the ground : I fell losing my head, you have left (a) thousand shades of red. : (Verse 2) : I'm lost the message you left wont save me, : Your face is painted in every wall here, : I felt these whispers were meant to guide me, : Their voice pulled little trigger inside me, : (Chorus) : I fell and someone left pick up my pieces smashed on the ground : I fell losing my head you have left a thousand shades of red : (Verse 3) : Part of me that's full of fear falling down beyond your reach, : Part of me that's full of fear falling down beyond your reach, : In a .....that you cant be : I'm a child left in the worst of dreams